The Wolves
by Amy Choiseul
Summary: The Stormcloaks aren't the only ones fighting against the Imperials. And the Stormcloaks are most definitely not the biggest threat. What happens when Ulfric and Ralof meet the others fighting against the Imperials, these 'wolves? And what happens when they find out there's more than one dragonborn? Ulfric/OC Ralof/OC OC/OC (rated t because of Orik and I'm slightly paranoid)


**The Wolves **

Prologue

Katherina sighed as she woke up to find herself in a wagon, again. Her hands were bound with rope, and she remembered why it was she was sitting in the wagon. She had been trying to cross the border with Orik and Amy along with their other companions. Unfortunately for them, the Stormcloaks were also crossing the border at the same time and the Empire was after them. Luckily though, Amy got away, but they would come back to help Kat, she knew it. They always rescued her, never left a soldier behind to the Imperials. Kat smiled when she remembered first meeting Amy. Kat had woken up in a wagon, to find herself sitting beside a long blonde haired nord woman. She had had a bandage over her eyes, but Kat had felt slightly safer with her around. The woman had introduced herself as Amy, and when they had been put in their cells, a Redguard had come to break Amy out of the cell, taking Kat with them. Orik was the Redguard's name, he was about nineteen at the time, the same age as Amy and a year older then Kat.

"You, you're awake," a voice said, snapping Kat out of her memories. Kat looked at the nord sitting opposite her, he had shoulder length curly blonde hair and grey eyes. He had broad shoulders and was about twenty-six, four years Kat's senior. He wore the Stormcloak armour, and Kat smiled he was sort of an ally. "You'd think the Empire would learn that after my many escapes, they just can't keep me in a cell," Kat said then sighed dramatically, "it's just wasting their time, I'm just going to continue to be rescued." A chuckle came from beside Kat, and she glanced at the figure beside her, only for her to groan and immediately hope that he hadn't seen her face. It was Ulfric Stormcloak, wonderful. "You were trying to cross the border, right?" the Stormcloak soldier asked, "Walked right into the Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." Kat looked over at the thief, he was also a nord, but unlike the usual blonde nord hair, he had dark brown hair. He had dark brown eyes and was lean. He was in rags, and was rather nervous. "Damn you, Stormcloaks!" the thief said, "Skyrim was fine until you came along, Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." "You still would've been caught," Kat said, "apparently they were also looking for Amy Murphy." The Stormcloak and Ulfric smiled when they heard Amy's name, she was always keeping the Imperials off their backs. "You there," the horse thief said to Kat, "you and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in bonds now thief," the Stormbloak said. "Besides I fight with Amy, we would've been caught anyway seeing as how they're also looking for her," Kat said smiling slightly. "Shut up back there!" the driver of the cart said over his shoulder. Kat looked at the driver, recognizing voice. "Is that you Drags?" Kat asked him. The driver looked over at them, messing up his already messy brown hair. His green eyes brightened as he recognized Kat. "Hi Kat," he answered, "how long do you reckon it will think before they rescue you?" "I don't know, preferably before they kill me," Kat answered, "are you coming with us?" "Of course, now shush!" Drags answered, and went back to looking at the road ahead. "What's wrong with him?" the thief asked looking at Ulfric who had a gag around his mouth. "Watch your tongue!" the Stormcloak exclaimed, "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." "He was actually talking to Ulfric, but it still stands," Kat said. The Stormcloak smiled at her, as did Ulfric. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm?" the thief asked. "Is there another Ulfric Stormcloak, that I don't know about?" Kat muttered under her breath. Ulfric hear her, and snorted. "You're the leader of the rebellion!" the thief continued, "But if they've capture you….oh gods, where are they taking us?" "I don't know where we're going," the Stormcloak said grimly, "but Sovnguard awaits." "No, this can't be happening!" the thief said panicking, "This isn't happening!"

As they got closer to the fortified village, the Stormcloak looked over at the thief. "Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" he asked gently. "Why do you care?" the thief asked sharply. "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home," the Stormcloak answered, gently. "Rorikstead," the thief answered, "I'm from Rorikstead." "Whiterun," Kat whispered under her breath. Kat then looked at Ulfric and grinned at the look of annoyance on his face as he couldn't say his home. "General Tullius, sir!" an Imperial called out, "The headsman is waiting." "Good," a voice answered, "let's get this over with." "Oh, General Tullius, this should be interesting," Kat said grinning. They passed under the archway, and Kat groaned when she recognized the village, it was Helgen. The houses were all made out of wood, and elves stood around watching the wagons come in. Kat looked at General Tullius who was sitting on a muscular bay stallion. "Still has the same horse as last time," Kat said, nodding to General Tullius. "Look at him, General Tullius," the Stormcloak spat, "the Military Governor, and it looks like the Thalmar are with him, damn elves!" "Oi!" Kat exclaimed, "Don't be too harsh on elves!" Kat grinned then, remembering that her friend, Alexus had been caught with her. "Yeah," Drags said from the front of the wagon, "some of Kat's best friends are elves." "This is Helgen," the Stormcloak said gazing at the houses, "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries in it…" "Oh, you couldn't stop Vilod from making that mead if you payed him all the money in Skyrim," Kat answered grinning. The Stormcloak smiled, then looked at Kat, "Funny. When I was a boy, Imperial walls used to make me feel so safe."

Kat looked at a young elven boy who was sitting on the porch of a wooden house. "Who are they daddy?" the young boy asked, "Where are they going?" "You need to go inside little cub," his father answered. "Why?" the young boy asked, "I wanna watch the soldiers." "Inside the house, now," the father answered more sternly. "And this is the welcome we get," the Stormcloak snorted, "they treat us like a damn freak show!" "I wish my father had been there to take me away, the first time I saw an execution," Kat said. The Stormcloak looked at her, then nodded. Ulfric looked at her as well, and made a noise that might have been a gasp when he saw her face. Kat looked at him and groaned, before quickly taking a knife out from her shoe, and putting it against Ulfric's throat when none of the Imperials were watching. "Say anything about who I am Ulfric, and you're dead," Kat hissed at him. Ulfric simply chuckled and Kat groaned. The cart came to a stop, at a stone wall and Kat saw Alexus' pointy ears. "Get these prisoner out of the carts!" an Imperial shouted, "Move it!" "Why are we stopping?" the thief asked, fearfully. "Why do you think?" the Stormcloak asked, "End of the line."

Kat stood up, as did the Stormcloak, Ulfric and the horse thief. "No, wait!" the thief exclaimed, "We're not rebels!" "Face your death with some courage, thief," the Stormcloak said, and gently pushed the thief out of the cart. "You've got to tell them we weren't with you!" the thief exclaimed from the ground, "This is a mistake!" The Stormcloak jumped down next, then Ulfric. Kat got ready to jump, and Ulfric raised his bonded hands up. "Would you like some help out of your carriage, my lady?" Ulfric asked, and Kat knew he was grinning. "Why thank you, kind sir," Kat said smiling back at him, before awkwardly taking his hands and jumping from the carriage. Everyone from the different carts grouped together, and Alexus came over to stand beside Kat. Two Imperials stood in front of them, Kat recognized the man as being a Nord, and grimaced. He would probably recognize them, Alexus saw her grimace and followed her line of sight, before she also grimaced. "Step towards the block when you hear your name!" the Captain shouted, "One at a time." "Oh yes, because we're all rushing to have our heads chopped off," Alexus muttered sarcastically from beside Kat. Kat grinned, as did Ulfric who was still standing beside them. "Nice to see you haven't lost any of your wit," Ulfric said to Alexus. Who smiled at him as she made out his words from behind the gag. "Empire loves their damn lists," the Stormcloak that had been in the cart with Kat muttered. "That's the only way they keep sane," Alexus said to him, and he grinned at her. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm," the Nord with the list called out. "It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric," the Stormcloak said, as Ulfric crossed the courtyard with his head held high. "Try not to lose your head, Ulfric," Alexus called out. Many of the Stormcloaks laughed at that, and the Nord who had the list fought a smile. "Ralof of Riverwood," the Nord with the list called out. The Stormcloak standing beside Alexus and Kat smiled at them, before walking over to join Ulfric. "Lokir of Rorikstead," the Nord called out. "No!" the horse thief called out, "I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!"

Lokir suddenly started running, and as he ran past the Imperial Captain she called out, "Halt!" "Does he have a death wish?" Kat asked Alexus. "He must," Alexus answered her. The thief then shouted, "You're never going to catch me!" "Archers!" the Imperial Captain shouted. The archers then shot him. "Anyone else feel like running?" the Captain asked scowling. "I do, but you know, don't want to be shot in the back by the archers," Alexus answered. Kat brought both of her bonded hands up and hid her face in her hands. "Wait. You two," the Nord with the list said, "Step forward." Alexus and Kat shrugged and walked towards him. "Who are you?" the Nord asked. "I'm Alexus, of Valenwood," Alexus answered. "Kat of Solitude," Kat said picking the first Nord city that came into her head. "You picked a bad time to come home, kinswoman," the Nord said looking at the list. "Yeah well, there's never a good time for me," Kat muttered. "What should we do Captain?" the Nord asked, "They aren't on the list." 'Yes!' Kat exclaimed mentally, 'he hasn't recognized us.' "Forget the list," the Imperial Captain said glaring at them, "they go to the block." "By your orders captain," the Nord said, then looked at them both apologetically, "I'm sorry. At least you'll die here in your homeland." "Or, we might get rescued, you never know," Alexus whispered to him, before winking and they both walked to where Ulfric and the Stormcloaks stood. "Ulfric Stormcloak!" a voice said, both Kat and Alexus looked up at Ulfric who was standing tall and strong, "Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." A roar echoed over the mountains, many of the Imperials glanced around them uncertainly. "Our escape, do you think?" Alexus asked Kat. "Probably, you know how Amy and Orik like to have very interesting escapes," Kat answered. "What was that?" the Nord with the list asked. "It was nothing," the General answered, quickly, "Carry on." "Yes, General Tullius," the Captain said, then gestured to the priestess, "give them their last rites."

The priestess brought her hands together, and both Alexus and Kat groaned, they had heard their last rites enough times. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius," the priestess said, "blessings of the Eight Divines upon you-" "For the love of Talus," one of the Stormcloaks, a young man with red hair said, walking forward, "shut up!" "As you wish," the priestess said stiffly. The Stormcloak walked over to the block. "Come on!" he exclaimed, "I haven't got all morning!" Alexus and Kat grinned at him. The Imperial Captain grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto his knees. She kicked his back, making him put his head on the block. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials!" the Stormcloak said, "Can you say the same?" The executioner brought the axe down on the man's head, cutting it clean off and it fell into the basket. The Captain kicked his body away from the block. "You Imperial bastards!" a female Stormcloak shouted, and Alexus felt like doing the same thing. "Justice!" one of the villagers said. "Death to the Stormcloaks," added another. "As fearless in death as he was in life," Ralof said from beside Alexus and Kat. "Next, the Nord in rags," the Imperial Captain said. Kat grinned at Alexus, who smiled back at her. The roar came again, except it was louder which must mean the source was closer. "There it is again," the Nord with the list said, "Did you hear that?" "I said, next prisoner," the Captain growled. Ulfric glanced over at Kat, but relaxed when he saw that she was smiling. "To the block prisoner," the Nord said to Kat, reluctantly, "nice and easy." Kat walked towards the block, and was felt her knees give out as the Captain pushed down on her shoulders, before having her back kicked and she put her head on the block. "I always knew you were off your head," Alexus said grinning at her. "Thanks Lexi," Kat said grinning. The headsman raised his axe. But just as he was about to bring it down, they heard a third roar. Alexus grinned as she saw a large black creature with wings flying over the mountains, coming straight towards them. "What in Oblivion is that?" Tullius exclaimed. "Sentries," the Captain said, "What do you see?" "It's in the skies," one of the sentries answered. "No, really?" Alexus couldn't help but mutter sarcastically. Ralof chuckled from beside her. The creature landed on the tower, shaking the ground with the impact.

"Dragon!" an Imperial exclaimed. No one except for Alexus noticed the figure climbing off it. As the executioner tried to stand up, the dragon opened its mouthed and roared, sending the executioner flying back, and Kat heard his bones snap. "Don't just stand there!" General Tullius exclaimed, "Kill that thing! Guards get the townspeople to safety!" Ulfric turned and sprinted for the tower. Kat stood up, and grinned when she saw a familiar figure on a horse coming towards her. The figure reached out their hand, and grabbed Kat's tunic, the horse galloped towards the tower that Ulfric was in, and the figure put Kat down on the ground gently. "Do what Ralof tells you to," the figure said, "I'm going to go help Amy with Alex." "Nice to see you again, Orik," Kat said to him grinning, before turning the horse around and galloping towards Alexus. Alexus reached her hand out, and Orik grabbed it, pulling her onto the horse behind him. "Actually, you're fairly easy to rescue, stay with Kat," Orik said and went back over to the tower, and Alexus jumped off the horse. "Where are you going then so?" Alexus asked. "To see what in Oblivion, Amy is up to," Orik said, "and to figure out if that dragon is on our side." "I saw Amy jumping off him when it reached the tower," Alexus said to Orik. "That means that she's probably surrounded by Imperials who are trying to kill the dragon, but Amy wants to keep it safe," Orik said, groaning, "why is it that Amy is so completely and utterly crazy?" "Because we wouldn't love her if she wasn't," Alexus answered grinning. "True," Orik replied, and dismounted the horse, "take this sword, Kat already has her dagger." "Thanks, Orik," Alexus said. "Don't thank me, it was Amy who managed to get a bloody dragon to help you escape," Orik answered. Alexus sprinted into the tower to join Kat, while Orik took his war axe of his back. "Let's go kill some Imperials," he muttered under his breath, before running in the direction the dragon had flown off to.


End file.
